onepiece_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Soul Pirates
The Soul Pirates are one the main focus and heroes of the One Piece Role Play, and are led by the main protagonist, Shadow. They are called "The Soul Pirates" after Shadow devil fruit, The crew sailes on The Shadow Dragon, A fully submurcable ship created by Kenzo. The Soul Pirates currently consist of 8 members whose total combined bounties equal more then 805,000,000 due to the fact that Shadows new bounty hasn't been revealed. Making the Soul pirates the fastest increasing total bounty for a crew thus far. Crewmembers The Soul Pirates Crew has changed a lot since they set off for there journey. Shadow no longer looks for members for strength but for their abilities. As of now four members of the crew are people with little or no fighting skill. With this said The Soul Pirates consist of eight members ten if you count Shizus body and soul which powers the ship and the AI Laura. Four of the nine members posses Devil Fruit powers. Four members; Shadow being the only one with a devil fruit power, hold super human strength. The Crews diversity has much increased and the male female count has pretty much evened out. Crew Strengths Despite only having a small number of members, the Soul Pirates are a very powerful crew. Almost all of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect. While most of them have amazing strength in one way or another, four of them, the captain, the swordsman, the Navigator and the Accountant, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the others can avoid fights at most times. Profession and Capabilities *Shin .D. Shadow: Captain; Soul Soul Fruit, Super-Human Strength, Mantara, Haoushoku Haki. *Kihara G. Kōji (Kay): Swordsman; Super-Human Strength. *Ronnie .G. Ren: Navigator; High Level Navigating Skills, Super-Human Strength; 6 powers *Kira Kagura: Cook; Air Air Fruit, Mantara *Alice .C. Echo: Musician; High level Piano Skills, Cyborg, Self healing, sword skills *Kuīn Juliet: Historian; Past Past Fruit *Kalos Carna: Accountant, Super-Human Strength Bounties The Soul Pirates take much pride in their bounties. Until recently they have avoided confrintation with the MARINES. Until now they were not labled as much of a threat. Before The Soul Pirates defeat of the Four power houses along side the Af-Ro pirates. Shadow was labled the 99th most wanted Pirate in the world putting the soul pirates onto the big bad wanted list. Without even factoring in Shadows increase in bounty as it is still Unknown the Soul Pirates are worth more than 805,000,000. Relationships amongst the crew : Relationship amongst the crew is that of a family which was quoted by Ren when he joined. All the members seem to enjoy hanging out and having a good time. At times it can be seen that some members like other members more then just that of a family. Ren liking Kagura, Sophie liking Shadow and possibly other unmentioned relationships. Recruitment : Shadows recruitment ways has become very obvious. Shadow choose people who he has got to know and become close to. He chooses them because he knows he can help them to reach their own goal as he heads towards his own. Ability is more important then strength as he knows he will always protect his crew. Dreams It seems that majority of the members have a dream and being a member of the crew will help them to get closer or even succeede at the dream. Members' Dreams *Shadow's dream is to become the strongest and most powerful person in the world. *Kay's dream is to become the strongest swordsman in the world. *Ren's Dream is to bring justice to everyone and to show the world the true world government and change it. *Kagura's Dream is to become a great pirate like her father was. *Alice's Dream is to become the most well known Piano player in the world and become the best there ever was at it. *Juliet's Dream at this point seems to be to know more about history but it is unknown if this is her major outlying dream. *Kisa's Dream is unclear *Kalo's Dream is to be an account on the sea and seems to be living it now Allies and Traveling Companions The crew thus far has made a few allies and even one traveling companions Allies #Rika Furude: Friends/ fiancée the fiancée part has been dropped after Shadow left the Heiwa family. She was trying to get it back she has thus moved on and is now ruling her nation best she can. #Jean: is the Man who took in Alice and taught her piano after being saved by Alice and Shadow he seemed to have become one of their allies #Juliets Father a king of Natsu island and Juliets father who has a good relationship with shadow for what he did for juliet and his people. #The Af-Ro Pirates teamed up with the soul pirates to defeat the Four power houses and became friends The Soul Pirates went as far as to save Yasu from his execution Companions Formerly Rika traveled with The Soul pirates until she took he own path to rule her nation. Locations Visited With the craziness of the story the Soul Pirates have traveled to several parts of the world and have yet to reenter to grand line. Currently the crew has visited 15 locations. East Blue #The Baratie #Syrup Island #The Furude House South Blue #Furia Island #Tsumetai Island #Moon Crest West Blue #Dragoon Island #Ukishi Island #Peace Town #Angle Island Grand Line #Skypeia #Jaya #Tsuru-tō #Natsu Island Other #Reverse Mountain (located on the red line) Related Articles *The Four Power Houses *Af-Ro Pirates